I'll watch your back Do you have mine? Rey Mysterio - One Shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Izzy and Rey have been friends for as long as anyone can remember. They do everything together... maybe it's time they get together. Rey loves Izzy but does she love him as anything more than a friend? Rey Mysterio/O.C


A.N - For xXJoJoAtTheDiscoXx

* * *

><p>The lights in the arena went out, as 'Don't Trust me by 3OH3' blasted through the speakers, shimmers of pyrotechnics went off behind a shadow that's on the top of the ramp, letting you see there was someone there who was bent over, a light just in front of them came on, they flicked their hair back, the line from the song "AND I AIN'T ***** SCARED OF HIM!" screamed into the arena, the person on the ramp pointed to Mike Knox who was in the ring. A few more shimmers of pyros went off up and down the ramp as they, whoever it was; made their way down the ramp, slapping some fans hands before getting on the apron of the ring and flipped over the top rope. The lights came back on but still slightly dimmed as Rey 'The Master of the 619' came out. He slide into the ring and hugged the female that came out before him, that was of course his best friend, the person that meant the world to him, Izzy Madison. Izzy got out of the ring and the match started, between Mike and Rey.<p>

(HALF THROUGH THE MATCH)

Rey had Mike in the perfect spot for the 6-1-9; Rey went for it Mike didn't move until Rey's feet were just about to hit. Mike grabbed his legs performed a catapult in between the middle and top rope. Izzy let out a small scream, as Rey held his throat; laying on the canvas.

"Rey, are you ok?" She asked quickly as Mike walked to the other side of the ring.

"Yeah." Was all he said before getting up, Rey started to take out Mike's knees, went high flyer for a bit and won the match. Izzy ran sliding in the ring, hugging him, smiling widely. They got out of the ring and back stage where Shawn Michaels was.

"Hey Shawn." Izzy smiled hugging him. She didn't like the fact that he had to work for JBL for money where he could have went to her, Rey or even his best friend Hunter for it, but understood that he had to do what he had to do, and didn't hate him for it but respected him even more for putting up with that man.

"Hey Izzy and Rey, what's up?"

"I just bet Mike." Rey beamed.

"Yeah, I slipped a little on the ramp but no one saw. Thank god." She beamed looking at Rey with a slight chuckle at what could have been her embarrassment. "Sorry, I got to go. Good luck with JBL." She smiled, hugging him and then running off, in hope that Rey would chase her like he always did, when she would do that.

1 WEEK LATER

"Rey, stop laughing at me and help me up." Izzy grew sore from where she fell over. Rey held out his hand to her as she took it she felt sparks, so shocked by the feeling she left go and fell back down on her butt. Rey held in a laugh once again, and held out his hand, she took it and knew why she felt the sparks. She was falling for him. Once to her feet she dusted herself off.

"Rey, why did Mike want another match with you? I thought last week was the last one. That's it. Over; said and done." She speaks trying to not let Rey see through her fear of losing him if he found out what she just did about her.

"So did I but something came up." Rey turned from Izzy, his heart slightly aching; he walked away from her.

"Which was...?" She held her s for a few seconds as she followed him.

"He wanted a match with you." Rey walked faster.

"So, big deal. He wants a match with me...Oh." Her heart started to beat faster.

"Look, I would have told you sooner but I couldn't." Her let her head fall slightly to the right as she looked at Rey.

"Rey, this is something that means the world to both of us, and I'm not afraid of it...are you?" Rey looked at her; his heart beating just as fast as hers.

"No. Of course not I just didn't think that... you felt the same." Rey's Spanish accent ran through her ears.

"I am fighting in this match and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. He's calling me and I am answering. Simple Rey. I am NOT afraid to fight him." Rey stopped walking, he turns to look at her.

"What were you talking about all that time?" He questioned.

"About Mike and My fight. Why?" Izzy asked turning to face him.

"N...Nothing, I got to go and tell Steph that you're fighting. I just don't want you to get hurt." He speaks caringly to her; she smiles.

"Rey, I've got this." Her words worry Rey but he knows there's nothing he can do to change her mind now, he walks away.

REY'S POV

_I can't believe I did that. That was so close. What if you had your move and it ruined your friendship with her! ARGH! REY YOU IDOIT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT SHE COULD LIKE YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU TWO ARE JUST FRIENDS! FRIENDS!_ I yelled at myself as I made my way and knocked on Steph's door.

"It's open." I walked in to see her and a little paper work.

"That fun?" She looked up; smiling.

"The finest of fun." Steph joked. "What's up Rey?"

"Izzy wants to fight Mike instead of me." She nodded looking through some papers.

"K. I'll change the name..." She pulled up her laptop and the typed Izzy's name where mine is mean to be. I couldn't believe I am letting her do this. "K. Done." I thanked her and went to walk out.

"Rey..." I turned around "Did you tell her yet?"

"No. I couldn't." Steph looked down onto the pile of paper she had on her desk; nodding. I turn to leave.

"Rey one more thing... Tonight; Mike might really hurt her so run out there and kick his butt before her gets the chance to hurt her too much... and tell her. We can't lose either of you." I nodded and walked out. I went into my locker room and locked the door, as I tried to find the right things to say.

IZZY'S POV

My match was in 5 minutes and I couldn't find Rey anywhere. I've knocked on his locker room door and nothing. He always locks it when he isn't there so I moved on to find him, I was going to see Hunter and Steph but a techie came and told me I had to go. I went out doing my normal entrance and slid in the ring. A few seconds later Mike came out; getting jumped by Rey from the back. Rey slid in the ring.

"REY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I never raised my voice before, nothing like that to anyone; especially to Rey.

"Izzy when we were talking today I was talking about the fact that I love you and not about you fighting him."

"What did you just say?"

"I love you Izzy. I have for ages, and you know what screw it." He kissed me. I felt a stronger spark as he kissed me. I kissed back closing my eyes and listened to the crowd screaming, and the touch of Rey's lips on mine.

2 YEARS LATER

Rey and I have been dating for two years and I'm more crazy about him than ever before. Tonight I was fighting Mickie James which I don't mind seeing as she is my best friend but tonight was for her women's championship. I walked into mine and Rey's locker room seeing him talk to Hunter and Shawn. I smiled pecking his lips as he stood up to greet me.

"Hi guys, what's happening?" I asked.

"Nothing much just talking about when you two get ..." Shawn started but then was elbowed by Hunter in the ribs.

"When you two go out in the ring tonight and you win the championship." Hunter smiled at me; I nodded slowly knowing something was up as I heard Shawn giggle like a 5 year old on a sugar rush.

"O...k when did you get all giddy about that?" I focused my eyes on the two grown men, squinting at them.

"Why can't we be happy for you getting the title?" Shawn giggled again as he spoke.

"It's not 100% that I am going to win. Mickie is going to put up a fight you know. It is wrestling." Shawn giggled once again only really high pitched.

"But she sa..." Once again Shawn was elbowed in the ribs by Hunter.

"Ok that's it... What's going on?" I raised my voice concerned, Rey wrapped his arms around my waist trying to get me to stop stressing. I just want to know what the go is.

"Fine, here's the deal... We over heard that tonight is Mickie's last match and she wants to lose to you that's why it's for the title. But don't say anything she wants to announce it after the match." Hunter said calmly, I felt tears start to burn my eyes. I made Rey let go of me as I walked out the room and to find Mickie to ask her why.

REY'S POV

"Why the hell did you tell her that?" I slightly yelled at Hunter.

"Do you want her to know what's really happening?"

"No but..."

"No buts Rey you have to tell her after the match."

"Fine. But call Mickie and get her to cover for us or something." I walked out with more stress then needed for tonight.

IZZY'S POV

"Hey Mickie, why are you leaving?" I asked her once I found her getting off of the phone, near the female bathrooms,

"Huh? Oh I just need some time off for my body to heal and what not. Why are you crying?" she pulled me into a hug.

"You are leaving that's why." I cried on her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving; leaving. I just need some time off you know over 5 years of wrestling my body is getting a little weak so you know..." She rubbed my back, calming my tears.

(FAST FORWARD TO THE END OF THE MATCH)

I won the championship and started to cry. I tried to hold them back but they just kept coming. I wasn't crying because I won my first title, but because I lost a best friend. She got up smiling at me taking deep breaths.

"By the way, I'm not leaving at all." She whispered in my ear as she pulled me in to a hug.

"But…" Before I could finish what I was about to say Rey's music started to play. I looked up at the ramp completely confused. Rey smiled brightly with his mask on. He climbed in the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Izzy, I love you with all of my heart, and I just wanted to know, if we were to get married would you marry me right now?"

REY'S POV

I watched nervously as she stayed quiet.

"Are you asking me to marry you right here and now? For real?" I nodded, smiling that she had spoken. She sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her hair. I didn't pay attention to the crowd like I normally do. She turned her head to me and smiled while nodding starting to cry all over again. I smiled, picking her up and spinning her around in the ring. This was the first time I paid attention to the crowd who was cheering their hearts out.

2 months later

I never thought that I would ever be this happy in my life; I stood at the altar, dressed in a white tux, waiting for the love of my life to walk down the aisle and for us to say I do. The bridal music started and out came, little miss Aurora Levesque, with Dominic at her side, then Mickie and hunter together and then the one I waited my whole life to be with. Izzy. He father died years ago in a car crash, He was best friends with Hunter and Shawn. Shawn had pretty much raised her so she asked Shawn to give her away.

(I do part)

"I do." I said smiling at her.

"And do you Miss Isabel Madison take Rey Mysterio to be your lawful wedded husband till death do you part?" The minister asked,

"I…" She took a deep breath, I held mine "I do." She smiled. I let a sigh of relief go.

"You may now kiss the bride." He spoke; I lifted up the veil and kissed her lips.


End file.
